


There Can Only Be One

by AgentCatt



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, So I turned them both into serial killers, alternating view points for a while, lil masturbation paragraph in chapter 3, that one au where they're serial killers that don't know each other, then communicate by killing more people till one finds the other, when they get together it'll just be one view point, yeah idk how to tag this honestly, you'll see what I mean when it happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCatt/pseuds/AgentCatt
Summary: Locus and Felix don't exactly know each other. Felix is known for being the worst serial killer in the country. Isaac on the other hand is a charming barista. Locus, like Dexter, decides that assholes and criminals that escape the justice system deserve to die. Sam on the other hand is just a bartender.





	1. Chapter 1

Felix’s POV

 

            Felix yawns, scratching his chest, and turns on the t.v. The same morning routine. Wake up. Turn on the news. Make breakfast. Shower. Go to work. Ordinary, right? Good. That’s how he wants it to be. On this morning, he’s making himself eggs and toast. He sits down in front of the t.v. with his scrambled eggs and buttered toast. He leans back, eyes closed, enjoying life. He thinks about how much fun he’ll have tonight.

            Time passes by and he gets up, placing his plate in the sink. He goes into the bathroom. He turns on the water then strips. He tests the water with his hand before getting in. A ten-minute shower as usual. He gets out and dries himself off before heading to his room. He dresses in jeans and a plain, long sleeve, dull orange shirt. Wallet in the back pocket of his jeans. Phone in his front pocket. Grabs his keys and heads out the door after grabbing a jacket.

            He quickly gets into his car and turns on the heat. Winter is coming and he’s not looking forward to it. His small body doesn’t keep heat in very well. _I should find someone to sleep with this winter,_ he turns on the local rock station. He heads off to work for the day.

            Felix gets to work a few minutes before his shift starts. He heads to the back, takes off his jacket and replaces it with an apron that they’re all supposed to wear while on the clock. _It pays the bills;_ he reminds himself before going out behind the counter with a smile.

 “Cutting it close,” Zach tells him.

 “No, I’m still early. I have a minute to spare.” Felix winks. Zach rolls his eyes and goes to the back, leaving Felix alone. It’s something he’s used to. He used to work his shift by himself. He learned how to multitask quite well. He sighs internally, keeping his smile as he serves customers by the dozens before Zach comes back out. Felix continues to take orders while Zach now makes them.

            Every person that comes into the coffee shop is dull. Some sit on their laptops. Some just sit and talk with the people they came in with. Felix wants to show disgust, but here at work, he can’t. Got to keep smiling at all the customers.

            This one customer catches Felix’s eyes. He’s tall, filled out, and most of all there’s this X scar on his face. _I want to know your story,_ Felix genuinely smiles.

 “Hi, welcome. What can I get you?” Felix asks. Not his best charm. He wouldn’t mind letting this one live.

 “What would,” the man hesitates, “What would you recommend?”

 “Well,” Felix leans on the counter, looking up at the menu with all their drinks. “My favorite is the Black Velvet. It’s dark chocolate espresso basically.” Felix squares himself up, facing the man.

 “I’ll take that one then.”

 “Okay, what size?” God Felix could listen to his voice forever.

 “Um the smallest.”

Felix picks up the 12oz cup and writes “BV” on it for the drink. “Name?”

 “Sam.”

He writes down Sam’s name and hands the cup to Zach. “That’ll be $4.07.” _Please use card. Please use card._ Felix repeats to himself. They have one of those iPads instead of the usual cash register. He knows how to hack it to find out people’s information. Felix watches the guy pull out his debit card. _Success._ He takes it and swipes it, turning the iPad around for Sam to sign and hands his card back. Once done, he hands him the receipt. “Have a wonderful day, Sam.”

 “You too,” Locus smiles slightly. Zach hands Locus his drink moments later. Felix watches Locus leave. Nice ass.

            Felix looks at the time and writes it down on his hand so he doesn’t forget. It’s easier to know what card number if he knows a time. Yeah, he should be looking for someone else, but he can’t resist this guy. Something about him tells Felix he should get close to him.

            Felix waits until the coffee shop is dead to hack into the iPad. He’s got it down to a solid four minutes to do it. Zach is in the back probably jerking off. Wouldn’t be the first time. He writes his debit card number down in his notes on his phone then quickly puts the iPad back to the way it was before Zach walks in.

 “You can go early if you want to. I’ll lock up.” He suggests.

 “I don’t know if I trust you with that, but I’m taking the offer.” Felix takes off his apron. “Have fun. Don’t let anyone rob you.”

 “Yeah, yeah.”

            Felix walks to the back, putting his apron up and grabbing his jacket. He goes and gets into his car. He heads home. It’s only 3p.m. When home, he sits in front of his laptop and connects to his neighbor’s Wi-Fi. He puts the card number into the system. He kicks his shoes off and leans back in his chair. He closes his eyes, waiting for the notification he gets when it’s done searching.

            He leans forwards when he hears the notification. He smirks. “Well hello Samuel Ortez. It’s nice to meet you.”

            By the time night falls, Felix knows where Sam lives, works, how old he is, where he was born, and anything else he could find on the guy. He closes his laptop, proud of the new information he has. He then realizes that his plans were ruined for the night. He didn’t look for his next target. He was too busy caring about his new mission. He sighs. _I could just go randomly find someone._ He thinks to himself. _Or wait till tomorrow?_ He gets up and moves to the couch. _I’ll wait,_ he turns on the news. He reads the headline and turns up the t.v.

 “Another person was killed yesterday evening.” _This isn’t my kill._ “There is a note by the killer that reads: ‘Wanna play, Felix?’ referencing the renowned serial killer Felix.”

 “The fuck is this bullshit?!” Felix is pissed. Someone is trying to act like him. When the news lady reports the name of the guy killed, Felix grabs his laptop and looks the guy up. He notices that the guy was charged with rape and never served any time. The guy was also just a general piece of shit. “So you’re the Dexter version for this city?” He listens for any other news on this person.

 “The assailant seems to go by the name of Locus as signed on the bottom of the note.”

Felix stops paying attention to the rest the news once he hears the name. “Locus huh? What happened to normal fucking names?”


	2. Chapter 2

Locus's POV

 

            Locus wakes up way before his alarm goes off. He grunts to himself and rolls out of bed. He puts on sweats and a t-shirt then goes out for his daily three mile run. It’s a beautiful morning. People bustling around, trying to get to work on time. He dodges people left and right. He doesn’t have to be at work until later tonight. He listens to little snippets of people’s conversations as he runs by.

            His body is on autopilot. He doesn’t realize he’s home till he gets there. He looks at the time to realize that was the fastest his done his three mile run. He debates on going again, but just ends up going inside to finish his routine. Two sets of push-ups and pull-ups.

            Once finished, he gets in the shower. He lets the water run over him for a little. Thinking about the many responses he might get once the story hits the news. He pulls himself out of his thoughts and washes his body. He doesn’t really know what to do with his time now that he’s awake. There’s a coffee shop down the road a way. Maybe he can go there even though he doesn’t like coffee all that much?

             He turns the shower off and gets out, drying himself off. He heads into his bedroom. He dresses in jeans and another t-shirt. He puts his wallet in his back pocket, phone in the front, and his keys in the other front pocket. He sighs as he dries his hair as much as possible before putting it up in a bun.

             Locus leaves his apartment, heading for the coffee shop. He doesn’t even know what he’s going to order when he gets there. He’ll probably just ask the person behind the counter. Or should he just order something at random to look like he knows what he’s doing? Nah, he’ll just ask. It’s easier that way. Hopefully.

             A five-minute walk and he’s there. He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly as he opens the door. He walks in, looking around. Most people there are on laptops or talking to people that came with them. This isn’t the type of environment for Locus. _And yet you work at a bar._ He mentally rolls his eyes.

“Hi, welcome. What can I get you?” The guy behind the counter asks. His smile is cute, attractive, but skinny.

 “What would,” Locus hesitates.  “What would you recommend?”

 “Well,” He watches the man lean on the counter to look up at the drinks menu. “My favorite is the Black Velvet. It’s dark chocolate espresso basically.” The man turns back to face Locus.

 “I’ll take that one then.” Sounds decent. Why not?

 “Okay, what size?”

 “Um the smallest.” What size is that?

He watches the man take the smallest size and write something on it, then ask “Name?”

 “Sam.” Locus doesn’t really like giving out is real name. Sometimes he wishes he’d pick another name that isn’t Locus to give out in situations like this.

            The man writes down his name on the cup then hands it to the other guy making the actual coffee. “That’ll be $4.07.” Locus takes out his card and hands it to the man to swipe for him. The guy turns the iPad thing towards Locus and he just scribbles something in. Nothing resembling his name. “Have a wonderful day.”

 “You too,” Locus smiles slightly. He should come in more often. This guy said very little and he’s intrigued. He’d like to spend time with him, though by the looks of it, he doesn’t like to just sit and be quiet. Locus always needs his peace and quiet sometime during every day.

 “Sam.” The guy calls that made his coffee. He didn’t pay attention to him. He just took his coffee, put a lid on and slowly walks out of the coffee shop. He turns to head back home. Yeah, just maybe he’ll be coming back here. The coffee isn’t that bad either. It’s tolerable. He met someone knew out of it. Well, he usually meets many people when he works, but none as attractive as that barista.

            Locus gets back to his apartment. _What to do for a few more hours?_ He plops down on his couch. He drank all his coffee. He stares at the ceiling.

            Locus realizes he’s been laying there, just staring at the ceiling for almost an hour and a half. He quickly gets up and changes into an olive green shirt then races out the door. He has thirty minutes to get to work, but he likes being early. Plus, it keeps him on his boss’s good side.

            He gets to work with five minutes to spare. He goes ahead and clocks in early. He steps behind the bar, joining his co-worker that he isn’t fond of.

 “Hey, you can head home if you’d like. I’ve got it.” Locus lets his co-worker know.

 “Thanks man,” he almost bolts past Locus to leave. Locus rolls his eyes. Tonight should be a slow night, but he can’t rule anything out. He’s very good at his job. The decent people tend to tip him really well if that tells you anything about him. He’s not easy to get along with, but people still like him and his mixed drinks.

            It is a slow night like he predicted. He watches the t.v. in the corner, reading the subtitles. It’s the news of course. Other t.v.s have sports on. This one always has the news on. The news is covering his kill. Finally, a response should be coming soon. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t the slightest bit anxious about this. Normally his kills are hidden and never found. This one he left in the open just to ask another serial killer if he wanted to play. Sounds stupid now that he thinks about it. _I should’ve said something different._ He sighs and goes about his work night.

            When he gets home, he strips and changes into just pajama bottoms. He lays in bed wondering what the response will be. When it’ll be. Now comes the hard part of being patient. This is something Locus is good at, waiting. He closes his eyes, falling asleep soon after.


	3. Chapter 3

            It’s been a week since the news broadcasted “Locus’s” note to him. Every time he thinks about it, he scoffs and says “child” to himself. Work is slooooooow. _Come on I need a victim._ Felix sighs, but perks up the moment someone walks in the door. A stupid little blonde. Her voice is just so cliché of a stupid blonde, but Felix puts on his charm. She is expendable. No one will care about her death except all the stupid frat boys at the college not too far away from here. _Surprised this bitch didn’t go to Starbucks._

 “Hi! How may I help someone as beautiful as you?” Felix smiles warmly. She giggles, oh how Felix will enjoy shutting her up.

 “Well,” she starts, “I’d like a 16oz chai tea please.” She smiles at Felix.

 “A name on that?”

 “Jessica,” she giggles.

 “Jessica. That’s such a beautiful name.” Felix isn’t even trying his hardest and she’s falling for it. _I understand stereotypes, but come the fuck on._

“Thank you,” she blushes slightly.

 “You’re welcome. That’ll be $6.83.” She hands him her card. _This is too easy._ Felix swipes it then has her sign it. He starts making her chai tea. He watches her out of the corner of his eye as she looks at the art on the walls. “Here’s your chai tea, Jessica.” She smiles, walking over to take it.

 “Thank you very much, uh…”

 “Isaac,” he curses at himself in his head for having to say his name.

 “Well, Isaac,” she digs in her purse for a pen, and he realizes what she’s doing. _Dumb bitch._ Felix lets her write her number on his arm. “Call me.”

 “I will,” Felix watches her leave. Once he knows she’s gone, his smile disappears from his face. _Wonder if she’ll go out tomorrow night. Tomorrow would be a good day for a kill._ Felix checks the weather for tomorrow. _Oh yeah. Tomorrow is the best day out of this entire week._ Felix sighs to himself, a bit excited to kill again. It’s been about a month since he has got to see the life drain from someone’s eyes.

 “You look busy.” He didn’t hear the door open. That voice is familiar. Felix looks to see who it is. _Sam!_

 “Would you like another Black Velvet coffee?” Felix genuinely smiles.

 “You remembered.” Sam is kind of smiling. Felix likes it and likes him.

 “Kinda hard to forget someone you like that has an X scar.”

 “Yeah, I’d like another Black Velvet, please. Iced this time.”

 “You’re crazy for wanting it iced,” Felix starts making it anyway, not even bothering to ring him up.

 “Just ran three miles. Cold is better.”

 “Makes sense. What doesn’t is who can run in this weather?!” Felix is trying his hardest to hide the number on his arm.

 “I take it you don’t like the cold?” Sam leans on the counter a bit.

 “Not at all. I mean,” Felix points to his body. “Look at me. I lose heat within seconds of stepping outside! It’s not fun!”

 “I see.” Felix takes pride in knowing that Sam was indeed checking him out. He finishes making the coffee and hands it to Sam.

 “On the house. Well, on me.”

 “Thank you.”

 “You’re welcome, Sam.” Felix notices that Sam isn’t moving. He’s not complaining. There’s only him there today and no one seems to be wanting coffee today.

 “I never got your name.”

 “It’s Isaac,” Felix doesn’t mind giving out his name to Sam. He actually likes Sam.

 “Nice to meet you, Isaac. I’ll see you again in a week.” He watches Sam walk out. _Yeah, see you in a week._ Felix decides minutes later to close the coffee shop. He turns off the open sign, locks the front door, and starts cleaning the equipment for tomorrow.

            Once finished, Felix takes out his burner phone and dials the number on his arm. He waits three rings before she picks up.

 “Jessica, this is Isaac. I was wondering if you’d like to go out with me tomorrow night?” He rolls his eyes when she squeals a “yes” in response to his question. Felix hangs up when he’s gotten all the information he needs for tomorrow; an address and time.

            Felix heads home, thinking of what his alibi could be tomorrow. Where they should go. What he can exactly afford. He needs to get new seat covers for his car that he can throw away after to ensure there’s very little evidence in his car. Yeah, he could get a rental, but that costs more and more hoops to jump through. He’ll just get the seat covers. He’ll do that in the morning.

 

            Morning comes and Felix didn’t want to wake up from his dream. He basically dreamt that Sam was fucking him. He wants that to be true. Felix gets up and gets in the shower quickly. It’s been a whiles since he’s woken up this horny. He lets the water run down his front for a second before resting a hand on the wall and the other on his hard cock. He lets out a low moan as his hand starts to move slowly, up and down his cock. He imagines Sam doing it for him. He imagines Sam’s lips around his cock. He could probably take him whole. That thought makes him come over the shower wall. “Fuck.” He didn’t realize the water went cold. He quickly cleans himself, stepping out cold to the bones. He sighs and wishes he didn’t take that long to get off.

            Felix dresses in sweats and an over-sized hoodie. He looks at himself in the mirror and hugs himself because hoodie! He loves hoodie season. It not only hides how skinny he is, but it just feels good to be able to be swallowed whole by a hoodie.

            He grabs his keys and wallet before heading out to his car. He doesn’t want to go to Wal-Mart, but it’s the most convenient place for him. He heads over there and immediately regrets it. People are such assholes. He just wants to get car seat covers and to look at the damn knives. Come on people. Move it.

            Felix finally finds a parking spot. He quickly gets out. He can’t help but to sigh as he walks in. _Can I just blow up everyone here? Say fuck it to Jessica and Sam? Just leave town after blowing up these incompetent pieces of shits?_ Felix can’t help thinking about that the entire time he’s weaving in and out of people who either can’t walk or can’t walk straight.

            He finally gets to the auto department. Of course it’s always in the back corner, making him have to deal with so many more people than he should. He finds the car seat covers. There aren’t many options. There’s flowers, lady bugs, or ones with guns on them. He looks for a moment before choosing the lady bugs. He makes the long trek back to the front of the store just to stand in a long line.

            Frustrated, the cashier just takes their time. Just keep talking to the old people that probably can’t here you. It’s not like people want to do shit today. Just keep talking. All lines are like this. Even the self-check-out lines are slow as fuck. Finally, he gets to the front and the lady wants to talk to him like she did for all the other people. No thanks. _Just ring me up and let me pay, you bitch._ Felix smiles slightly. He didn’t bother saying the usual “thank you” or “you too” when she said for him to have a good day. _Just get me out of here._ Felix gets to his car and heads home.

            After parking his car, he puts the seat covers on. _Stay in a warm place next time._ Felix continues to curse at himself as his fingers slowly become numb. “Oh come on. It’s only 50 something degrees (Fahrenheit). Hate the cold. Where’s Sam when you need him?” He shuts the car door. He looks at the time. _Sam should be opening up now._ He didn’t really want to go visit Sam. Didn’t want to have to explain how he found him, but he’s cold and no one should be there. Yeah, Felix should’ve put on more layers, but being lazy is always fun. That and hoodies always feel good against his skin.

            After a long debate with himself, Felix starts to walk towards the bar. Why people come to this bar as a restaurant too will always baffle Felix. Yeah, it’s part restaurant, but mostly just a bar. He’s noticed families going in there sometimes when he walks by randomly.

            Open. He opens the heavy door, walking in. Sam behind the counter. Sam looks up. Felix does a little wave and moves to sit at the bar right in front of Sam.

 “I’d like some scotch. I’m gonna need it for tonight.”

 “Little early to be drinking?” He watches Sam pour him a glass.

 “It’s 5 somewhere. I would’ve gone to the liquor store, but didn’t feel like driving there.”

 “That’s a sign of an alcoholic.”

Felix looks at him, brows raised. “Nah. I haven’t had a drink in a while. I’m just not looking forward to tonight.” Felix finishes his scotch, sits on the counter, swings his legs over, and hops down next to Sam all in one motion.

 “You can’t be back here.” Sam doesn’t even try to move him.

 “Teach me how to make a martini. I’ve always wanted to know how.”

Sam turns to face him. “It’s very simple. You could probably just look it up online.”

 “I could. But this is more fun.” Felix smiles, making Sam shake his head and smile slightly. “How many rules am I breaking?”

 “About a dozen.”

 “Good. Now teach me, beautiful Sam!”

            Sam lets out the cutest little laugh. He gathers everything. Felix watches Sam more than him making the drink. Sam just makes it so quick. How could he ever keep up with what he does next? Next thing Felix knows; Sam slides the drink in front of him. He tastes it.

 “This good. You go too fast and don’t say anything. That’s not teaching.”

Sam rolls his eyes. “Here.” He steps behind Felix. Felix loves the heat that is coming off of Sam. Oh yeah. Cuddle buddy, please? Sex would be good too. “Two seconds,” his hand wraps around Felix’s as they pour the gin into the shaker. Felix melts as he feels the vibrations from Sam talking. “One second,” they pour in the vermouth. “One second squeeze.” They squeeze a lemon into the mixture. “It’s better if you stir, but here, we’re told to shake it.” He adds in a few ice cubes.

 “Why?” Felix hasn’t really been paying attention.

 “To dilute it more so you can give multiple people it.”

 “More money that way.”

 “Exactly.”

           Felix leans back against Sam as he shakes up to concoction. He then pours it in a glass. Felix takes it and tries it. “I like it. I had a good teacher.” He sets the drink down and turns to face Sam, staying incredibly close. Felix stands on his tippy toes to kiss Sam. He notices that Sam kisses back. Moments later, Felix pulls back. “Sorry. I didn’t ask.”

 “Shut up,” Sam replies, kissing Felix again.

 

            Felix walks back to his place with a smile on his face. Him and Sam are totally going to go on a date sometime real soon. Maybe in a couple days? Not tomorrow. Tomorrow he has work and has to carefully clean his knives. Which reminds him. He gets home and grabs his box full of knives. Which beauty will he use tonight? He grabs his favorite knife with a black and orange pattern. _Perfect._ The high from being around Sam has already started to wear off. The alcohol did absolutely nothing to him.

            He sets the knife on the counter so he can go change into something decently nicer than sweats and a hoodie. So, he puts on jeans and a tight, long sleeve shirt. He comes back out of his room and puts his knife on his right leg, under his jeans. He puts on his black gloves. The only thing he likes about the cold is no one asks about the damn gloves.

            He sighs and gets into his car, driving to pick up the bitch. _I’m just going to skip dinner._ Felix will go crazy if he has to sit through a dinner with her. _Just put on the charm and see if she’ll go for sex._ Which he won’t have. She lives in another apartment complex. Maybe, just maybe. He gets out of his car. _Nope she’s ready to just go. I can still…_

 “Hi, Jessica.” He puts on his best smile.

 “Hi! I’m all ready to go.” Her smile just looks so fake like a damn Barbie. He opens the passenger door for her. She gets in and he shuts the door when she’s in. He sighs as he goes to the driver’s side. He gets in.

 “I was thinking we’d skip dinner and go straight to dessert,” Felix is blunt, but smiling.

 “Okay,” She’s smiling too much for him. _Dumb bitch._

            He drives off to the worst motel. He made reservation for one night. “Wait here babe,” Felix gets out. He quickly puts in contacts that change his eye color. He puts on a hat to cover his hair. He walks in to the front desk.

 “Hi, I had a room for a night under Samuel Ortez.” Felix smiles. Always good to use other people than his own name. He’s fairly certain that Sam won’t mind being investigated for this murder. They look nothing alike, but it’s 9 at night. The guy behind the counter reeks of alcohol. The guy hands him the key. “Thanks.”

            He heads out to the car and drives it around to the designated room, not saying a single thing to Jessica. He parks his car, “Come on baby, it’s this room.” He gets out after her so he can bring some rope. She follows willingly. _This is just too easy. I love it!_ Felix opens the door and holds it open, letting her in first. He walks in after her and locks the door. This is the first time he’s actually paid for a room. Usually he just picks the locks to get in. She turns on the lights in the room as Felix closes the blinds.

 “Lay down for me baby. Close your eyes.” She listens to his commands. _Fucking whore._ He takes out his knife slowly and cuts the rope. In one motion, he’s on top of her, tying her hands to the headboard.

 “What are you doing?” She asks, opening her eyes. He scoots off the bed and ties her feet together.

He looks up at her, “Killing you, you dumb bitch.” He takes what little rope he has left and ties it around her mouth to keep her from screaming too much. She’s trying to talk. The fear in her eyes is wonderful. A real emotion out of this whore.

 “Shhh. I’ll take care of you. Stupid fucking whore.” He cuts her face. “I’m going to watch the life drain from your eyes, then go home and go to bed. Your dead ass won’t be leaving this room for a couple of days. They’ll find the note for Locus and you’ll be a nameless bitch no one cares about.”

            Felix enjoys the sounds of her muffled screams as he continues to cut her up slowly. It’s not hard to figure out she’s not one for pain. Aww look she’s crying now. “Should I speed this up for you?” She doesn’t answer. “Eh why not. You’re not all that fun.” He slices straight across her jugular. As deep as he could manage. He steps back and watches her try to gasp for air. He smirks when her body becomes limp. Blood still coming out. He contently sighs. “Worth it.”

            He grabs the pen and pad that ever motel has on the desk in the room. He writes, “What are you 12?! No I don’t want to play. Fuck off.” He sets the pen and pad down. He grabs his knife. He’s been doing this for so long that he didn’t get any blood on him, but his knife needs to be cleaned. He wipes it on the end of the bed then heads to the bathroom, washing away the blood. When done, he walks out to his car.

 “I’d say that was a success.” Felix drives himself home to do as he said. Go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Locus’s POV

 

            Another early rise for Locus. He groans to himself when he sees what time it is. He sighs and gets up. Might as well. He’s not going back to sleep after that dream. He puts on sweats and a t-shirt. He doesn’t even bother stretching before this run. He just puts his key in his pocket and holds onto his phone.

            His thoughts race as he runs. They go back and forth between getting coffee today or not just to see if that barista is there, or if he should find an asshole to kill tonight. He’s getting pretty antsy since he hasn’t killed anyone in about a week. Locus doesn’t believe himself to be a monster like the serial killer, Felix, is. He believes he’s helping this city by killing criminal assholes that deserve it. He just wants to get together with Felix and help him become a better person, so to speak. At least stop killing at random.

            He finds himself standing in front of the coffee shop. When did he get here? Why did he stop here? There’s really no reason for him to be here. There’s food waiting for him at home. This lady had just walked out. Almost walked into him, actually. She wasn’t really paying attention to where she was going. Locus is used to that since most people never notice him anyway. He sighs and finally decides to go in.

 “You look busy.” Locus notices that there is no one in the coffee shop. This has to be boring for him.

 “Would you like another Black Velvet coffee?” He looks at the barista who is smiling. Locus really likes his smile.

 “You remembered.” Locus manages to smile just a little bit.

 “Kinda hard to forget someone you like that has an X scar.”

 “Yeah, I’d like another Black Velvet, please. Iced this time.”

 “You’re crazy for wanting it iced.” Locus notices that he didn’t ring him up. Should be the same amount as last time, right?

 “Just ran three miles. Cold is better.”

 “Makes sense. What doesn’t is who can run in this weather?!”

 “I take it you don’t like the cold?” Locus notices that he’s trying to hide something on his arm, but doesn’t ask what it is. He leans against the counter slightly, watching him make his coffee.

 “Not at all. I mean,” he points to his body. “Look at me. I lose heat within seconds of stepping outside! It’s not fun!”

 “I see.” Locus can’t help but to check him out when given the opportunity.

 “On the house. Well, on me.”

 “Thank you.” Locus doesn’t move to leave yet. He wants to know the name of his barista.

 “You’re welcome, Sam.”

 “I never got your name.”

 “It’s Isaac.”

 “Nice to meet you, Isaac. I’ll see you again in a week.” Locus leaves the coffee shop. _Isaac. I like it._ Locus slowly sips on his coffee.

            Locus has finished his coffee way before getting back to his apartment. He finishes his workout routine before making himself something for breakfast. Eggs and toast will do, he guesses. He really should go to the grocery store to stock up on more food, but doesn’t really feel like it.

            Locus takes a long shower after he finishes eating. It’s been a while since he’s actually liked someone. _It’s way too fast,_ Locus thinks to himself. He wouldn’t mind having Isaac right now, but to be professional, he can’t do that. _If only, if only,_ Locus steps out of the shower to get ready for the night. He doesn’t work tonight, which is good for him. He sits down in front of his laptop, looking up his target yet again. The guy Locus is going to kill is this scumbag that has raped a few women, scammed many people out of millions of dollars, and has passed under the radar unnoticed. Locus can’t let people like him continue to live on this planet. It isn’t right.

            Locus closes his laptop and rubs his eyes. It’s going to be a long night, even if everything goes according to plan. He gets up and heads towards his room. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t excited for tonight. There is something about draining the life from someone who deserves it. Something rewarding.

            Locus pulls the box out from under his bed and sits down with it in his lap. He opens it up. To use a gun or knife tonight is the question. No one will find this body in a very long time, so gun should be just fine. He grabs the gun case and sets it next to him, then puts the box back under his bed. _One day I’ll get a sniper riffle and just use that._ Locus walks out of his room with the gun case. He sets it on the kitchen table. He goes into the kitchen and grabs some gloves before returning to the table with some cleaning supplies.

            Yeah, guns are easier to trace, but Locus has his ways. He bought the gun out of the states. Smuggling it in is another long story that Locus would rather not get into. He takes his time cleaning everything off perfectly. He even cleans off the bullets when he finishes cleaning the gun.

            Any other day, Locus would love the peace and quiet of staying home and doing nothing. On nights like tonight, he gets antsy and just can’t seem to wait any longer. He has to wait for the cover of darkness. Yeah, he could do it during the day, but he never feels like adding in the extra variables.

 

 “Finally!” Locus grabs his things and heads out to his car. For a 10p.m. on a Wednesday, there sure are a lot of people out. Most either heading home or to a club. It’s amazing how many people just don’t give a single fuck how they go into work the next day.

            Locus pulls up to his destination. License plates were taken off before leaving. Tight dark green shirt, jeans, gloves, and a hat to hold in his hair. He had put make-up on over his scar. He grabs the syringe full of animal tranquilizer and gets out of the car.

            He walks up to the door and knocks. That’s it. He waits for the guy to come to the door. Of course this guy was waiting for the pizza man. Once the door opens, Locus administers the tranquilizer and the man falls instantly. Locus rolls his eyes. _This is too easy._ He picks the guy up and carries him to his trunk. No one is around from the looks of it. It’s amazing how this part of town isn’t kept up. Half the street lights aren’t even on. _Way too easy._

            Locus drives out to the middle of butt fuck nowhere. No one has been following him. He made sure of that. When he gets far enough away from the city, Locus stops the car and drags the man in his trunk out and into the woods. Shit, he forgot rope. Eh, Locus just breaks his ankles and the moment he does, the guy gasps awake.

 “Good evening,” Locus stands up straight and takes the gun out.

 “What the fuck did you do?!” the man hisses in agony.

 “I did some research. Let me remind you. A dozen girls. Half were under age. Millions of dollars in scams.” Locus smiles as he points the gun at the man’s head. “No one will rescue you. No one will find your body. Say goodnight.”

 “You’re a monster like—“ Locus didn’t let him finish his sentence.

 “No, I’m not. I’m the only protector of this city.” Locus holds the gun to his side. Are all his kills this easy? Almost all of them. He likes the easy ones just as much as the ones that put up a fight. Tonight was successful. One less criminal in this world.

            Locus gets his shovel and starts digging. Thanks to his workouts every morning, it doesn’t take him long to dig ten feet deep and three feet wide. He doesn’t dig as wide because the depth. Makes no difference. Locus pulls himself out of the hole then plops the lifeless body down the hole. He quickly fills the hole; mostly just pushing the dirt into the hole. He gathers leaves when he’s done to cover the now bare spot.

            When done, Locus heads home and takes a long shower. He’s no longer antsy. He’s content and calm. He crawls into bed with only three and a half hours of sleep available before he has to get ready for work. He could call in sick, but he’s opening later. Might as well just go.

 

            Locus doesn’t want to get up, but forces himself to anyway. He gets dressed in slacks and a short sleeve shirt. He grabs his keys, wallet, and phone before heading out the door. He takes his time getting to the bar as he still has time.

            He gets to the bar a little earlier than he intended, but he opens anyway. He clocks in, turns on the open sign, and gets behind the bar. Caleb should be in soon. He’s the waiter till more people come in for their shift. It wouldn’t surprise him if Caleb was very late. He usually was.

            Locus hears the door open. He looks up, about to congratulate Caleb on being slightly late. That’s when he notices it’s Isaac.

  “I’d like some scotch. I’m gonna need it for tonight.”

 “Little early to be drinking?” Locus pours him a glass anyway.

 “It’s 5 somewhere. I would’ve gone to the liquor store, but didn’t feel like driving there.”

 “That’s a sign of an alcoholic.”

Isaac looks at him, brows raised. “Nah. I haven’t had a drink in a while. I’m just not looking forward to tonight.” Isaac finishes his scotch, moves it over slightly before sitting his ass on the counter. He swings his legs over and hops down next to Locus.

 “You can’t be back here.” Locus doesn’t bother moving him. He doesn’t want to.

 “Teach me how to make a martini. I’ve always wanted to know how.”

Locus turns to face him. “It’s very simple. You could probably just look it up online.”

 “I could. But this is more fun.” Isaac smiles. Locus returns a slight smile. This is amusing to him. “How many rules am I breaking?”

 “About a dozen.”

 “Good. Now teach me, beautiful Sam!”

            Locus lets out a little laugh and gathers the ingredients. He makes it so quickly that he knows Isaac can’t keep up with him. Did he do that on purpose? He’ll never tell you. Once he finishes, he pours into a glass and slides it in front of Isaac to taste.  

 “This good. You go too fast and don’t say anything. That’s not teaching.”

           Locus rolls his eyes. “Here.” If you asked Locus why he does this, he won’t have an answer for you. He moves behind Isaac, close enough to just hold him in his arms. “Two seconds,” Locus wraps his hand around Isaac’s to help guide. He doesn’t really know how much of each. He’s just memorized it in the form of seconds. “One second,” they pour in the vermouth. “One second squeeze.” They squeeze a lemon into the mixture. “It’s better if you stir, but here, we’re told to shake it.” Locus adds in a few ice cubes.

 “Why?” Locus knows that Isaac has been paying more attention to the touch than the actual slight learning.  

 “To dilute it more so you can give multiple people it.”

 “More money that way.”

 “Exactly.”

          Locus really likes the feeling of Isaac leaning against him. He shakes the mixture then pours it in a glass. Isaac takes it and tries it. “I like it. I had a good teacher.” He sets the drink down and turns to face Locus, staying incredibly close. Isaac has to stand on his tippy toes to be level with Locus’s face. Locus starts to smile when he feels lips upon his. He doesn’t hesitate to kiss back. Oh how he’d like to close and—Isaac pulls back. “Sorry. I didn’t ask.”

 “Shut up,” Locus replies and kisses him again.

 

            When Isaac leaves, Locus feels a little empty. He wishes they could spend more time together. He should really call him to set up a date. Isaac left his number with Locus. He puts it in is phone for later. He won’t have time to talk to Isaac any time soon today. He’s tired. He’ll probably just go home and go to sleep after his shift. That and Isaac said he was doing something tonight that he couldn’t get out of.

            Caleb is two hours late. How he still has a job is a damn mystery. No one knows how. They all complain about Caleb, but nothing is ever done about it. Locus, for once, doesn’t mind that Caleb is late. Letting Isaac behind the counter and that kiss… two kisses actually, well he’d be written up. The owner clearly plays favorites. It’s what makes the job horrible. That and the assholes, but today is tolerable thanks to Isaac. Locus is very glad he stopped by. Even if it was just to flirt.

 

            Locus finds himself falling into his bed. He hasn’t even bother to undress, he’s that tired. He kicks his shoes off. He puts his phone on the charger. It doesn’t take long for him to drift off to sleep. He knows he’ll be up super early because of this, but it doesn’t bother him because sleep is the next best thing right now. What’s the other best thing? Well, he falls asleep thinking about Isaac if that tells you anything.


	5. Chapter 5

           If Felix had his way, he would be waking up in Sam’s bed right now, but Sam was busy last night so Felix is in his own bed. Maybe he can get into bed with Sam tonight. That would be lovely. They’ve been on a couple of dates now. What does it take to have sex around here?!

            Felix sits up and grabs his phone. He sends a “good morning” text to Sam. Felix takes his phone with him to the bathroom. He doesn’t expect Sam to be up yet, but eh why not. He sets it down on the sink then hops into the shower. Felix doesn’t want to leave the warmth of the shower. Leaving the shower involves dealing with the real world and having to deal with Locus. They’ve been talking back and forth the past few weeks. It’s been interesting, to say the least.

            Felix gets out of the shower the moment he feels the cold water. He dries himself off then grabs his phone. No message yet. Doesn’t surprise him. Sam closed last night. He didn’t get home till like 3a.m. Felix goes to get dressed, absolutely dreading going outside. It’s that time of year where Felix doesn’t kill as often as say the summer because he can’t handle the cold.

            Felix looks at himself in the mirror. Oversized hoodie, jeans, “I should probably eat more, I say, as I won’t do that.” He leaves his room. He hums to himself, excited about something, but what, he’s not exactly sure. It’s just a feeling he has.

 

* * *

 

 

            Locus wakes up late in the day. He actually slept till his alarm went off for once. He turns it off and notices he has a message. It’s from Isaac. Doesn’t surprise him. Locus has grown to know that Isaac wants attention all the time, if possible. He texts back saying “good afternoon.” He puts his phone down. Part of Locus doesn’t want to go on his run. He hasn’t taken a day off from his routine in a long while. He can afford a day off.

            He gets up and showers, not paying attention to his phone at all. When he gets out, there are three new messages. He smiles as he rolls his eyes, looking at what the messages say.

  _It’s cold._

_When can we go on another date?_

_I’m boooooooored. Love me._

Locus just replies, asking if Isaac is at work. Not even a minute later, Isaac replies with a one-word answer, _Yes._ Locus decides to get ready for work tonight then go visit the coffee shop. Though, he should probably eat something first. Nah, he’ll get something there. This is slowly becoming a natural thing. One going to the other’s work when they’re not both off. Locus will just go straight to work from the coffee shop. He grabs his things and heads out the door.

 

* * *

 

 

 “Sam!” Felix is actually a little surprised that he showed up. There was no response when he said he was at work. He just assumed that Sam went on his stupid daily run. No one else is in the coffee shop so he just hops over the counter and hugs Sam. “Warmth.”

Sam chuckles to himself and wraps his arms around Felix. “You really should stop hopping over stuff. You’ll hurt yourself eventually.”

 “Don’t tell me what to do.” Felix hasn’t let go. Sam is just so warm. Even after walking there with no jacket. “You just stand here and basically hold me till I have to actually do work.”

 “Whatever you say.” Sam doesn’t move. He leans his head down and kisses the top of Felix’s head. A moment later, Sam speaks up. “Another employee is here.”

Felix turns in Sam’s arms. “You’re late Zach. Be glad I can’t fire your hungover ass.”

 “This your new boy toy?” Zach taunts.

 “Excuse you?” Felix moves from Sam’s arms.

 “Don’t you just go home with a new person every day? How many of them write their numbers on your arm?”

Felix looks at his arm. _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._ He forgot to cover up the new number for his next victim. _SHIT._ “It’s called people just like me. I never call them or talk to them ever again. And if you must know, I haven’t had sex in a couple of months. So excuse you.” _I’m going to kill him. If he doesn’t shut up, I’m going to kill him._

 “Sure. That’s what it is. Have fun with your boy toy.”

 “What crawled up your fucking ass? Girlfriend break up with you? She find someone better than your pitiful dick? She catch you with someone else? Tell me. I’m dying to know.”

 “You do _not_ get to go there.” Zach hisses.

 “Fight me you piece of shit.”

            Sam has heard enough. He takes Felix’s arm to stop him from moving closer to Zach.

 “Let me go,” Felix struggles to get out of Sam’s grip. Sam leans in close to Felix’s ear.

 “Felix, behave.” Sam whispers.

            All anger drains from Felix. He’s left shocked and exposed in a way. He looks at Sam. Zach didn’t hear him. He knows that Sam did that on purpose. They need to talk. As soon as possible. “You’re not going to work tonight.”

 “I know.” Sam lets go of Felix’s arm.

 “Zach. I’m taking the rest of the day off. Enjoy.” Felix walks to the back and gathers his shit. Zach is so confused by what just happened. Felix walks out with Sam. They head back to Felix’s place in silence.

 

* * *

 

 

            Locus wishes he didn’t say anything, but he knew it was the only thing that would make Felix stop. He’s dreading the talk they’re going to have. It took a lot of research and spending time with Felix to figure it out, but that last bit about the numbers from Zach confirmed it for Locus.

            They get back to Felix’s apartment rather quickly. Felix let’s Locus in first. He follows behind, locking the door once he’s in. Locus looks around the apartment. Felix sighs, catching his attention. “Call your work now.”

            Locus doesn’t hesitate. He calls in sick. Felix tries his best to gather his thoughts. The moment the phone drops from Locus’s ear, Felix asks, “So you’re Locus? You confirmed my suspicions.”

 “Yes…” It’s weird to hear his codename by someone other than the news. “Felix…”

 “Don’t. I’ve been in hiding for years and you figure out who I am in a small amount of time. This is not okay.” Felix sighs. _What do I do?_

 “If it helps, I was just making a guess. Back at the coffee shop.”

 “A fucking guess?” Oh boy Felix is going to need to kill someone. His anger is coming back. “You took a fucking guess at who I fucking am?”

 “I was fairly certain that I knew, but still a guess. I didn’t expect you to act this way.”

Felix laughs. “Oh really. And what did you expect?”

            Locus goes silent and stares at the ground. He doesn’t know what he expected, but that wasn’t it. This isn’t it.

 “Ha. Of course. You are welcome to stay. I have to go kill someone or something. I’m not picky right now.” Felix walks into his bedroom and begins to change. Locus stands in the doorway, trying not to just stare at Felix.

 “Felix. Don’t…”

 “Don’t what?” He pulls his black jeans up. “Don’t kill? Don’t go after someone random? I’ve seen the Dexter shit you pull. Do you think you’re some kind of hero for that shit?”

 “I—“

 “Don’t bother defending yourself.” Felix puts on his gloves then pulls out his box full of knives. He picks his favorite. “Don’t touch anything important while I’m gone.” Felix hides the knife and walks past Locus.

 “Felix.” Locus grabs him by the arm to spin him around. “Don’t.”

 “Let go of me. I’m pissed. Unless you want to submit to me, then I’m going to fucking kill this bitch.” He points to the number on his arm.

 “No you’re not.”

 “Stop me, you bug fucker.” Felix manages to get loose of Locus’s grip, but Locus is just a tad bit faster. He pins Felix to the wall.

 “You’re not going anywhere.”

 “Why you keeping me from killing, bug fucker? It’s the same shit that you do. I just don’t do research on my victims. I pick at random.”

 “It’s not the same.”

 “Do you really tell yourself that? News flash, Locs, you’re just as much of a monster as I am. Congrats. Now let me go kill!”

 “Felix, stop!”

 “Awwww. Did I upset the big bad Locus?” Felix smirks. He can’t help it. He’s still pissed as can be, but messing with Locus? Fuck yes.

 “Stop.”

 “Make me.” Felix challenges. He can see Locus trying to fight the urge to kiss, so Felix just helps and kisses Locus. The kiss rough and full of hate. Locus relaxes just enough for Felix to slip out. Felix runs to the door. He ducks out of there just in time. Locus looks outside the apartment door. Felix is nowhere to be seen. _Where the fuck did he go?_ Locus asks himself.

 

* * *

 

 

            Felix calls Amber on the phone. She answers and hesitantly agrees to meet Felix by the lake. He said that they can watch and listen to the waves then go eat out afterwards. Of course she’s not leaving this lake side area for a few hours to a few days. All depends on who comes to this spot after they’re gone.

            Felix looks out over the lake when he hears his name being called. “Isaac, is that you?” Felix rolls his eyes then turns around.

 “Hey Amber!” he smiles. He looks around and notes that no one is around to watch. She gets closer to him. _Wait for it._

 “Hey, lovely spot!” She looks like her smile is fake. _Let’s turn that smile into a frown!_ She goes in for a kiss. Felix takes her hands and hold them behind her back. She’s starting to yell. Felix takes his knife out and puts it to her throat.

 “Quiet. Now.” She goes quiet. Oh how he loves when they listen to him. He walks her over to an area where he hid his rope. He ties her hands behind her back then pushes her onto the ground. She lets out a yelp. Felix ties her legs together.

 “Why are you doing this?” she sobs. Felix grabs his tape.

 “Well, because I’m pissed. But you were going to end up dead anyway. You shouldn’t give your number to strangers. Didn’t your parents teach you anything?” he tapes her mouth shut. “Scream all you want baby. No one is going to save you.”

            Felix starts with the legs. A little cut here. A little cut there. Each paired with a muffled cry. The cuts multiply. Deeper and deeper. He makes sure to leave a long cut from her ankle to her hip on both legs. That earns him a lot of wiggling and muffled cries to not do this. He just smiles the entire time. His anger slowly going away.

            He moves to her stomach. Cutting deeper than her legs. She’s crying, sobbing, trying to not think about the inevitable death that’s coming for her. Felix starts to feel something wet on his knees. He looks to see the blood. “I’m going to have to burn these when I’m done. You owe me new jeans,” he laughs to himself as he continues to cut her over and over.

            When he’s cut every space possible, he leans in close to her face. “I bet you wish I would just end it.” She’s in so much pain that she can’t respond to Felix. “Pity. You were actually decent.” He begins to cut her face, slow and deep. Her muffled screams are like music to his ears. Maybe one day he’ll just take someone and do this to them all the time. Every day. Till he’s tired of them and wants someone new. _That sounds like a lot of fun. I might do that._ “I’d hold very still if I were you.” Felix slowly drives the knife all the way through her cheek. That brings her back to life. The scared, fearful, look in her eyes is priceless. He pulls the knife out.

 “I feel much better. Thanks for letting me torture then kill you.” He smiles and drives the knife through her heart. He leans over her to watch her eyes. The life slowly drains as she stops breathing. Her heart stopped. “Sweet dreams.”

 

* * *

 

 

            Locus shoots up off the couch the moment the door opens. Felix is covered in blood. A smile on his face. It’s broad daylight. How did no one spot him?

 “Better?” Locus sighs to himself.

 “Much. I have to burn my clothes. I also need new clothes. You’re welcome to sleep in my bed with me tonight. I’m going to shower right now.”

 “Do you always get blood on you?” Locus is trying to tread lightly with the questions, but not doing so well.

 “No. I just didn’t care enough to try not to.” Felix goes into the bathroom, leaving Locus there alone again. Is Locus afraid? He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t. Is Felix terrified? He won’t admit it, but he’s scared. The fate of his future rests in his faith for Locus.


	6. Chapter 6

             Locus wakes up with Felix curled against his side. It takes him a moment to remember what happened and why he’s in bed with Felix. He tries to move, but Felix just holds onto his arm tighter. _Heat source._ Locus remembers. He slowly moves to lay on his side, trying not to wake Felix. Felix immediately snuggles as close as he can to Locus. He lays there silently for a while before he realizes that he’s gotta get up. He manages to slide away from Felix’s grip and go to the bathroom. Felix is sitting up in bed when Locus comes out.

 “Good morning,” Locus sits back down in bed.

 “Shut up, bug fucker.” Felix slowly moves himself onto Locus’s lap. He curls up slightly, snuggling close.

 “I don’t think you should get a heat source if you’re going to act like that.” Locus teases.

 “I’ll kill you in your sleep,” Felix mumbles, eyes closed. Locus gently rubs his back.

 “What was that?” Locus can’t help but to smile.

 “Shhhh or die.” Felix can feel Locus’s smile as Locus presses a kiss into his hair. They sit like that for probably ten minutes before Felix gets up off of Locus. “Hungry.”

 “Surprised since it looks like you never eat.”

 “Yeah yeah,” Locus follows Felix to the kitchen. “I usually forget to eat.” He opens his fridge. “Apparently because I don’t keep food often.”

 “Do you want to go out to eat?” Locus suggests rather than asks.

 “Sure, but you’re buying.”

 “Doesn’t surprise me. Where do you want to eat?”

 “Waffle House.” Felix gets dressed. Locus kinda slept in what he was wearing so he’s still dressed.

 “Do you have work today?” Felix hands Locus his keys.

 “No. I have the day off.” _Liar._ “You’re driving. I don’t feel like it.”

 “Okay.”

            They head down to Felix’s car in silence. Felix holds onto Locus’s hand the entire time. Felix’s car is small, like him. He’s excited to trade it in when he moves to the next city. Every two to three cities he gets a new car. Locus gets in on the driver’s side. Felix gets in on the passenger side.

 “I’ve never sat over here. This is weird.” Felix turns on the heat then puts his feet up on the dash.

 “Your car is different than mine.” Locus starts driving towards the only Waffle House in the city. It’s probably going to be busy when they get there.

 “Nobody asked you.”

 “You’re still pissed aren’t you?”

 “Just a bit. Don’t worry. I’ll calm down eventually. I am hungry so that might help.” Felix looks out the window.

 “Would it help to actually talk about this?” Locus suggests more than asks.

 “No. At least I’m not setting shit on fire when I’m angry anymore.” Felix smiles at a few memories from his childhood. “Once I set this foster family’s cat on fire because they pissed me off.”

 “Foster family?”

 “Birth parents didn’t want me. No one adopted me. So I was put into the foster system. I think I went to six different homes. But that cat. So much fun. It died of course, but they requested I go to a different home because of it. I think I was less than ten years old.”

 “Oh wow.” Locus pulls into the Waffle House parking lot. They get out of the parked car. It’s not as crowded as Locus thought they would be. “Didn’t anyone take you to like a therapist?”

 “Of course they did, but they never saw anything wrong with me. Made the foster parents look like fucking idiots.”

They get seated almost immediately at a booth. They sit across from one another. “Why didn’t you answer honestly?”

 “Why would I when this is a hell of a lot more fun than being hopped up on meds or locked up in some insane asylum.”

            A waiter comes up and takes their drink order. Felix with coffee. Locus just gets water. Locus doesn’t know what to say to Felix. He understands the entire ordeal, but now all this shit is happening and has been. If you search the Felix case, you can find that it’s been going on for five or six years. No one is completely sure which is right.

 “How many years—“

 “Seven. The first year or so aren’t connected to me because I was experimenting with techniques so they never connected the dots.” Felix looks up from his menu to look at Locus. “People are really fucking stupid.”

 “I’ll agree with you there.”

            The waiter comes by to take their order. Felix orders the one with the most food. When he’s hungry, he is hungry and will eat his weight in food. Of course it never looks like he could. Locus orders the same thing. Felix ends up eating all his and about a fourth of Locus’s breakfast.

 “How are you so skinny if you eat like this?” Locus just has to ask.

 “Because now I won’t eat for like a couple days because I’ll forget to eat.”

 “I can make sure you eat.”

 “Good luck.” Felix passes the check over to Locus. He frowns at the fact that he’s all out of coffee. Once the bill is paid, he gets up and takes Locus’s hand walking to the car. “Thanks,” he mumbles.

 “You’re welcome. Since we’re out, do you want to go get you the clothes that you said you apparently need?”

 “I guess. Or else I would just be sitting on my couch all day.” They both get into the car. Locus still driving.

 “Wal-Mart fine?”

 “NO! Too many people. All of them are assholes. I’ve hit my Wal-Mart quota for the year.”

 “What if I told you that I’ll buy,” Locus bargains.

 “Will you push me around in the cart?” Felix smiles. Locus sighs.

 “Sure.”

 “Kay. Let’s go then.” Felix puts his feet on the dash again as Locus drives them to Wal-Mart.

 

 “Can you tell me why Wal-Mart because I was already a bit pissed before. I’m gonna get real pissed again.”

 “Just focus on me and you’ll be fine.”

 “Like that’s going to help,” Felix mumbles under his breath.

 “What?”

 “Nothing.” Locus parks the car. They both get out. “How much you wanna bet the greeter is going to tell me to get out of the cart?”

 “My money is more on the fact that you won’t if you’re told to.”

 “Oh you know me so well,” Felix rolls his eyes. Locus grabs a cart and holds it still while Felix climbs in. He sits with one leg hanging over the side and the other pulled in close to his chest. “Onward!” Felix genuinely smiles.

 “Should get you some dresses.”

 “Don’t tempt me. Though dresses aren’t my style. I’ll go for some skirts.”

 “Really?”

 “Don’t shame me. They’re really pretty. I think I lost all mine in the many moves I’ve done. Not getting any today though. I need pants.” Felix waves up at Locus. He admits that he wishes he had a bottle of vodka while doing this. Locus takes Felix to where most the pants are. “Hopping out.” Locus stops and Felix hops out. He picks out four pairs of slacks and jeans that he knows will fit him perfectly. “Leave the cart. I’m going to use you to hold onto. Don’t ask why. Just do it.”

 “Okay?” He holds Felix up as he walks with a severe limp. Confused as they get to the fitting room.

 “I have four,” Felix tells the old lady attendant.

 “This one,” she puts the card with the number 4 on the door. “One person per room,” she says when she notices that Locus was going to go in with Felix.

 “I kinda need him or I’d fall. Nothing’s going to happen with the two of us in there,” Felix has done this too many times. He’s completely calm about the situation.

 “Sorry, but those are the rules.”

 “No it’s not. It’s not posted anywhere. Is it because we’re two guys?” She tries to say something, but Felix cuts her off. “Cause I can easily get you fired for that.” She gives up quickly and lets them both go in. Once the door is shut, Felix smiles ever so deviously.

 “We’re going to do something fun,” Felix whispers, leaning up to kiss Locus’s neck.

 “Isaac… We’re in public…” Locus whispers back.

 “That’s the whole point. I would like to suck your cock right now. Right here. Trust me.” The way Felix says it just does things to Locus. That and Felix is palming his cock through his pants. “Will you let me?”

 “Yes,” Locus closes his eyes.

 “You gotta be very quiet,” Felix falls to his knees quietly. He unzips Locus’s pants and pulls out his hard cock. _Wonder if I can get him to do other shit too._ Felix smiles. _Time for the show._ And it’s a show to be seen. It’s not hard to tell that he does this a lot. It’s a good thing Locus can keep quiet. It’s tough. Felix is very good with his mouth. His eyes never leave Locus’s face. Locus has his eyes closed. It doesn’t take too long before Locus comes down Felix’s throat. _He lasted longer than anyone else. Impressed._

 “Thank you. For trusting me.” Felix stands up. Locus puts his cock away.

 “That—“

 “Shhh,” Felix kisses him. Locus doesn’t hesitate to kiss back. “We should get going,” Felix pulls away and grabs the pants. “Ready?” Locus nods. Felix leans against him as his support, limping out of the fitting room. The lady isn’t there, so Felix walks normally. “You need anything while we’re here?”

 “No, I don’t think so. Should get you some food though.”

 “Nah. I’ll do that, probably never.”

 “Isaac…”

 “Don’t worry. I’ve only been hospitalized once for it. Won’t do that again.” Felix walks back over to get a couple shirts too. He’s not paying for it, so might as well get as much as possible, right? _If he lasts decent for a blow job, how long could he last during sex? I assume he didn’t hold back either to make it quicker._

 “I have a question.” Locus interrupts his thoughts.

 “I might have an answer.” Felix hands another shirt to Locus to hold for him.

 “Is your actual name Isaac?”

 “Yes. Why do you ask?” Another shirt.

 “Just curious.”

 “Of course, Samuel Ortez.” Locus winces at the use of his full name.

 “How do you--?”

 “Debit card. First day you came in the coffee shop. Too easy.”

 “Oh,” Locus looks at the ground.

 “Don’t worry about it. It wasn’t for,” Felix looks around, “killing reasons. Trust me. If it was, you wouldn’t be here right now.”

 “Makes sense, I guess.”

 “You hot. Me hot. Fuck me. Be my heat source. That’s pretty much why.” Felix finishes picking out clothes. “Done.”

 “Do you really need all these?” There’s at least $200 worth of clothes that Locus is holding.

 “Yes. Don’t question me.” Felix takes a few to carry as well, just so Locus isn’t carrying them all. Though he might as well be.

            When they get to the register, Felix steps out of the way just so Locus can go up there and pay for all of Felix’s clothes. He feels great. Money is being spent on him. It’s wonderful. He could get used to this. Most just buy him petty shit like flowers or food. He rolls his eyes without Locus noticing.

            Felix takes like one bag, making Locus carry the rest. It doesn’t surprise Locus at all. They get to Felix’s car and put it all the in the trunk.

 “Thank you,” Felix mutters. _Might as well be polite._

 “You’re welcome.”

           

            They head back to Felix’s apartment. Of course Felix doesn’t help bring anything up. He sits at the kitchen table with his laptop. He waits for Locus to finish bringing everything in. He opens up the information he has on Locus.

 “This is what I knew before this.” He turns the laptop to face Locus. “You can get a lot of information off of a debit card. Then with a little bit of research.”

 “Oh wow. That’s actually really smart.”

 “People don’t think I’m smart and I’m not entirely sure why.” Locus shrugs. “Turn the news on for me.” Locus does what he’s told.

 “I should get going. I have work tonight and I need to change.”

 “Yeah, I know. Can’t skip one more day?” _Actually I need you gone. I have to think shit through._

 “No, I can’t.”

 “Okay,” Felix gets up and wraps his arms around Locus’s waist. “Sorry for getting pissed off. Guess I didn’t think _anyone_ could figure it out.” He nuzzles as close as he can in Locus’s warm arms. “Thank you for the clothes and food. Feel free to come here tonight if you want to.”

 “It’s okay.” Locus kisses the top of Felix’s head.

 “Love you, Locs.” _Not really._

 “What?”

 “Don’t make me repeat it.” Felix mumbles.

 “Love you too.” Felix is caught off guard by what he says.

 “Big sap. Get going,” Felix smiles.

            Locus pulls away from Felix and begins to leave. Felix follows him to the door to shut it behind him. He locks the door. Smile disappears from his face. He has to think about this. “Fu-uck,” he cries out quietly. Someone knows who he is. Someone can hurt him because of this. He needs to figure out what to do.


	7. Chapter 7

Felix

 

            Felix punches the wall pretty hard. It leaves a fist size hole. _Whoops._ He sits on the couch. _The way I see it, there are three options._ He half watches the news. _I can put my faith in him and keep him with me. Which automatically makes shit difficult there. I could gather as much evidence against him as blackmail. These involve keeping him._ Felix scratches his head. _Or I could have my way then kill him. Move away after that. It’d leave so much evidence here, if I do that. Am I ready to be caught?_

Felix dwells on that question. Is he ready? He doesn’t want to give up his freedom, but if he’s caught, he’ll never see the light of day again. Well, he will. Prison lets people outside. Then again, it does depend on the type of prison he goes to. Does he want to risk it? Does he want to give it all up? Kill Locus and let them put a face to the name? There’s no way it’s worth it. Can’t be. _I’ll keep him alive, for now. Unless he gives me a reason otherwise._

His thoughts are interrupted by the newscaster talking about his recent kill. _That was quick._ Every time he comes up on the news, they always ask for tips and to call the FBI tips hotline. It’s embarrassing that the fucking FBI can’t even put a face to his name. _It’s actually about time to move or not kill for a month ish. Only question is can I handle that? With Locus around now?_ He ignores his ringing phone when he realizes it’s Zach calling. He never called in to work to say he’s not coming in. He just skipped. Feels good, but he’s not going to talk to Zach any time soon either.

            Felix does, however, pick up his phone and texts Locus. _I have a date idea and I can’t say it over text._ He doesn’t bother to know what the reply is. He feels disgusted from saying “love you.” He gets off the couch and heads to the bathroom. He can’t handle the feeling. _It’s all for show._ He convinces himself by saying it over and over. He gets in the shower.

            He stands there, letting the water run down his front side. _It’s all for show._ He sighs and cleans himself. _You’re doing good._ Felix turns the water off and steps out. _The only difference this time is he knows who you really are. And that’s a bad thing._ Felix sighs and goes to put on warm clothes. It’s hard. Felix has to watch the shit he says. He has to make sure he keeps Locus trusting him. He has so much shit to worry about now that he didn’t before because it was just second nature. Yeah, he can be more open about it all to Locus and not hold everything in, but what if Locus records it. What if Locus decides to go against him? There’s so many what if’s. So much to worry about.

            Felix sits in his bed, listening to the t.v. quietly in the background. Shit just got really hard for him. It hasn’t been this hard since he first started killing. He closes his eyes, wishing he had some form of alcohol in his place. He doesn’t want to drive to get any.

            He gets out of bed and goes to sit on the couch. He looks at his phone. Locus hasn’t replied. Doesn’t completely surprise him, but it scares Felix. It really does. He’s ashamed to admit that.

Aaaaaand call number four from Zach. He answers bitterly, “What do you want?”

 “I want to check up on you. The way you left yesterday and you didn’t call in today.”

 “I’ll be in tomorrow. Leave me be, Zach.”

 “I, um, also, wanted to uh say sorry about yesterday.”

 “Goodbye Zach.” Felix hangs up. He then opens Locus’s thread and texts, _if you’re coming here, door is locked. Just pick it. I might be asleep._ He lays on his side, watching the commercial on the t.v. He places his phone on the floor in front of him. He takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out. _Just relax. Everything will be okay no matter what._

Locus

 

            Locus doesn’t go to work that night. He goes straight home to think. There are a few options here. He closes the door behind him once he gets home. He locks it. Locus strips on his way to the bathroom to take a shower. God he feels dirty from what they did today. He jumps in, thinking. Just thinking. _I should probably kill him. He fits my criteria. But I really like him. Something about him that makes me want to be with him._ Locus closes his eyes, letting the water run over his face. _He has nothing against me. I have nothing to be afraid of._ Locus finishes cleaning himself.

            When Locus gets out, he finds a message on his phone from Felix, saying _I have a date idea and I can’t say it over text._ Okay then. What exactly does that mean? Locus shrugs and doesn’t answer. Figures he might as well make it seem like he’s getting ready for work then leaving. He’s glad that he hides almost all his kills. He’s glad no one has exactly found them. Once they start plowing down those trees to build more million dollar mansions, yeah, they’ll find them, but for now it keeps it to where Felix doesn’t have any evidence on him.

            _Am I afraid?_ Locus ponders the question as he gets dressed in fresh clothes. _No, no I’m not._ He tells himself. He’s not scared, so to speak. _Do I trust him?_ Now that’s the big question. Yeah, part of Locus trusts Felix. Not completely, but with what he said before he left. Something in his voice suggests that he really was sorry. He understands why Felix lashed out. He gets that. So Locus does trust Felix to a degree. He trusts him enough to let him blow him in a fucking fitting room. _Yeah I trust him._

            Locus takes his phone and laptop with him to his living room. He sits on the couch and turns on the t.v. Nothing good on. He puts on some random show from Netflix. Why not. It’s not like he’ll actually pay attention to it. He opens his laptop and begins doing some research for this dick that has been making child pornography.

            Shortly after Locus begins his research, he gets another text from Felix. _If you’re coming here, door is locked. Just pick it. I might be asleep._ He wants to text back that he won’t be going there tonight, but something tells him he should. Maybe there is a small chance that Locus can get Felix to channel his killing into killing the criminals of the world? Maybe he can pull that off and then not have to worry about anything? Those are a few possibilities. So maybe he will go there later tonight when he “gets off work.”

            Locus doesn’t text back. Not yet anyway. He has to wait till the time when he’d normally take his break. That’s not for a few more hours. He’ll enjoy the peace for now. Nothing is ever going to be peaceful again. Everything always changes when you don’t want it to. Now they both have to deal with the inevitable change.

            Locus continues his research. He tries to figure out what day he might be able to go out to carry it out. Maybe sometime next week. Yeah, next week will do. He’ll figure out the actual day when it gets closer to it. For now, he sets is laptop down on the floor. He grabs his phone and sets an alarm for the time he’d normally take his break, so he can text Felix back. He then sets a second alarm for when he’s supposed to get off work so he can get ready and leave to head back over there. It’s not a perfect system right now, but it’ll do.

            It doesn’t take long for Locus to fall asleep on the couch, exhausted mentally. He realizes now that he should’ve just stuck to Isaac. He realizes that he could’ve done other things to get Felix to stop, but he didn’t. He just had to use the name Felix. He wasn’t thinking clearly. The way Felix reacted. He shouldn’t have done that. Then Felix wouldn’t be so pissed off. Shit would still be okay. Things are okay now, but there’s tension between the two. Anyone with a brain could feel it.

            Until Felix said he loved Locus. What the hell was that? Where did that come from? There’s no way he actually does, right? He even said he was sorry and it was genuine! It’s almost unbelievable, but Locus believes it. He could hear it in Felix’s voice that it was actually genuine. Then Locus said it back. He can’t believe why he did. The fact that he actually, really, does love Felix. He’s never loved someone before. What gives now? Is it actual love? Is it lust? He just doesn’t know. Maybe soon enough, it’ll be clear to him. Maybe all his questions will be answered eventually. Maybe everything will get easier as time goes on and they get used to what they are. Maybe, just maybe, shit won’t go wrong for once.


	8. Chapter 8

            Locus never mentions the hole in Felix’s wall. He already knows why it’s there. They’ve been spending more time together. Both know why and refuse to fully acknowledge that’s the reason. They grow closer together with time. Understanding the other more than either thought they would.

            Felix quit his job. It’s about time to anyway. Almost time to leave. Almost time for a new car, new place to live, new job, never everything. Felix is always excited when it’s time to leave. Getting to go on a new adventure. New faces to see. New people to kill.

 “Hey, do you want to go with me to my family’s stupid Christmas party?” Locus breaks the silence between the two.

 “Depends. Do they know you’re gay?” _Anything to be able to say no. It’s a very very bad idea for me to go._

 “No…” Locus’s voice trails off.

 “Then no, not going.” _Good. Not going._ Felix goes back to doing shit on his phone.

 “Please? I don’t want to go by myself.”

 “Then don’t go. Or introduce me as your boyfriend.” _Please just don’t go. They’ll come to me if I ever kill you._

 “Are we together?” They both have never really thought about it. Neither has asked if they were officially together, but both knew it wasn’t just a friend’s relationship.

 “I assumed.” _Not really._

 “Then yeah, we are.”

 “Then I’ll only go if you introduce me as your boyfriend.”

 “I don’t know. They’ll flip shit if they find out I’m gay.”

 “Why?” Felix gets up and moves to sit on Locus’s lap.

 “Homophobic. It’s very ironic.”

 “Then don’t go. I refuse to be introduced as a friend.” Felix snuggles close, stealing the heat from his partner.

 “Okay. I should probably call and tell them I won’t be able to make it.”

 “You can do that tomorrow. We have a date to go on tonight.”

 “What exactly is this date? You never told me.”

 “I figured it was better to not tell.” _Cause then you won’t go if you knew. Just fucking_ “trust me, please?” _This could actually end very badly. I hope it doesn’t._

 “I trust you.” Locus kisses Felix’s cheek. God, Felix loves to hear those three words.

 “Good. Now we should probably get dressed for it. Um… No loose fitting clothing.” Felix gets up and heads to the bedroom in one swift movement. Locus didn’t even have time to reply.

            Locus and Felix get dressed in silence. Everything is pretty much set up. They both just have to get to the area. This lady should be waking up soon though, so they better hurry just a little.

 “Wow. You’re actually driving?” Locus is shocked. Normally Felix just makes him drive everywhere.

 “Well, you don’t know where it is and I’d prefer to not have to tell you where, so I’ll just drive.” Felix shrugs. They head down to his car. Locus doesn’t know what to think of that. Where could they possibly be going that he doesn’t know where it is? Felix gets in and turns the heat on full blast. “Why don’t I pick warm places to live?”

 “Because that’s a pattern to be traced to you.”

 “I work at a coffee shop in every place I stay and by now I’m hired on the spot because I can make anything they ask for. That's an even bigger lead to the idiots, but they never catch on.”

 “Impressive.”

 “I know. It’s great.” Once Felix is warm enough, he pulls out of the parking spot and heads towards outside the city. Locus starts to notice that they’re leaving the city.

 “Felix, where are we going?”

 “Well,” Felix starts. Nothing Locus can do about it now, so might as well tell him. “I thought that since it’s our, what, second month anniversary?”

 “Yes, and?”

 “Well might as well do something. And since we’re both, um, killers, well we uh kill someone together… I got someone already.”

 “That is both stupid and romantic and I’m not doing it.”

 “Yes, you are.”

            Locus growls, but doesn’t say anything the rest of the ride. Felix is honestly excited about this. It should be a lot of fun. Especially if Locus goes along with it. There’s a chance he won’t and Felix knows that. He has his argument ready. He’s planned for almost every situation that could possibly happen. He really thought this through. He hopes the better situations happen because it’s a bit too soon for the bad things and their consequences. Locus doesn’t pay attention to the fact that Felix pulled off the main road and is now driving in the woods. Felix pulls up to a small little abandoned cabin about ten miles from the main road.

 “How the hell did you find this place?” Locus asks, still reluctant to go in. What will he see exactly? He never comes this far into the woods this far outside the city for his kills. He should, but doesn’t. It’ll get him caught quicker than bringing them out this far or farther.

 “Honestly, I don’t remember. I think I just stumbled upon it.” Felix is the first to get out the car and go into the cabin. Locus hesitantly follows behind. The cabin could probably collapse at any moment. No one has been here in years. Locus hears muffled struggling in the next room. Female. Doesn’t surprise him. Felix tends to go after the women unless he can find a man to flirt with him. “Because you like to kill like fucking Dexter, here you go. Room completely covered in plastic. Naked girl covered only by plastic wrap. Just no pictures of what they did bad.”

 “Why?” Locus looks down at the woman struggling to get free.

 “I already told you, Locs. Happy second month.” _Nah, honestly, I just want to see if I can keep you or not._ “I love you and I want to share this with you.”

 “I love you too, but I don’t think I can do this.”

 “Why? Because I picked her at random? Because she doesn’t fit your standards? There’s no reason why you can’t. do this. What, are you scared?”

 “I’m not scared.” Locus growls. “I don’t kill innocents.”

 “She’s not innocent. She’s married and gave me her number. But, you know you’re just like me. You should be wanting this. You’re nothing but a fucking monster like I am. Why the fuck are you hesitating?”

 “I’m not a monster.”

Felix laughs. “Oh really? Is that what you think? You think you’re some sort of vigilante saving the damn planet? Because honey, lemme tell you something. You’re nothing but a filthy monster that takes human lives like me. You’d get the same penalty as me if we’re ever caught. You can’t plea ‘vigilante’ to them.”

 “Felix…”

 “No, you don’t get to ‘Felix’ me. Do you actually think you’re doing good when you kill guilty people? Because you’re not. You’re just like them when you take another human’s life and that’s all the justice system will see. Why are you telling yourself lies? Is it to protect yourself from what you’re actually doing? Sorry to burst your bubble of lies, but you’re a fucking monster.”

            Locus doesn’t reply to Felix. He just thinks things over while pulling up his gloves a little tighter. He doesn’t want to do this. She doesn’t fit his criteria at all. It hurts to know that Felix is correct. It hurts knowing the shit he tells himself is lies, even though he knew they were. He just had to tell himself the lies to be okay with killing. To let himself know he was doing something good when he really isn’t.

 “So what are you going to do?” Felix breaks his thoughts. He walks over to Felix and takes the knife from him. Locus takes a deep breath then quickly drives the knife into the woman’s chest. “God just like Dexter.” Felix rolls his eyes. He makes Locus turn and look at him. “Thank you. I love you,” he kisses him gently. Locus just kisses back. It did feel good to do that, but can’t do it again.

 “Felix?” Locus pulls away.

 “Yeah, Locs?” Felix grabs his knife and looks around for something to clean it off with.

 “Why did you do all this?”

 “Because I find it funny how you basically try to be like Dexter, so I created this,” Felix motions to everything around them, “and to see if you’d actually do it. AND to call you out on the Dexter shit.”

            Locus doesn’t reply. He just nods and heads outside the cabin. Felix finds something to clean his knife off mostly. He goes outside too. The car ride home is eerily silent. Felix doesn’t like it, but understands why it’s quiet. Gives him time to think whether he can keep Locus or not. Right now? He’s leaning more towards on than the other.

 “Do you hate me?” Felix asks once they’re inside his apartment that could be considered their own apartment.

 “No.”

 “Why so quiet?” Felix knows he has to be careful with what he says.

 “Thinking.”

 “Could you be anymore vague?”

 “About what you said.”

 “Oh.” More silence. It takes about a minute before Locus replies.

 “You’re right.” _God I love hearing those words._

 “Sorry.” Felix hugs him.

 “Don’t be.” Locus hugs back. “I love you.”

 “You too, bug fucker.” They both smile. A moment later, Felix asks. “Can we have sex?”

 “Yes.” Locus lets Felix lead him to the bedroom. Nothing like sex to turn a disaster into something decent. For now, at least.


	9. Chapter 9

             Locus wakes up cold and alone. He hears the shower going. Normally Felix isn’t up this early. Usually it takes Locus waking him up for him to even think about leaving the bed. Locus sits up. This is really odd to him. Minutes later he hears the shower stop. Felix walks out with a towel wrapped around his waist and another drying off the rest of his body.

 “Morning,” Felix acknowledges Locus being awake.

 “Why are you up so early?”

 “Huh? Oh uh I’ll tell you later.” _I have to leave. I’ve been here way too long._

 “What is it?” Locus isn’t just going to let it go that easily. Felix sighs as he gets dressed.

 “I woke up realizing I’ve been here for about six months. I have to move again. I’ve been here too long. Gotta move. Gotta trade my car in. Gotta find a new place to live. New coffee shop job. So um,” Felix hesitates. “Come with me?”

 “Of course.” Locus gets out of bed. “When we leaving?”

 “As soon as I pack everything up into the car pretty much. Um… Hopefully by tonight.” Felix rummages through his closet to get the suit cases out. He sets them on the bed. “I only have room in these for my stuff. Do we need to go get you any luggage?”

 “No. I have some back at my place.”

 “Okay. Can you go get those as soon as possible?”

 “Yes.”

 “Good.” Felix waits until Locus is in the bathroom to take out one knife. The rest go at the bottom of his luggage. He hides the knife on him. It’ll come in handy later.

           Felix starts packing all his shirts when Locus comes over and kisses his forehead. “Don’t worry about anything. It’ll be okay.”

 “I know. This isn’t the first time I’ve lost track of how long I’ve spent in one place.” Felix offers a small smile.

 “Well, keep your mind clear. I’ll be back in about twenty minutes.”

 “Okay.” Felix watches Locus leave then continues to pack everything. When he finishes all his clothes, he takes the suit cases down to his car and packs them in the trunk.

           When he gets back up to his apartment, he realizes he has to start cleaning everything. _Shit._ He gets out his cleaning supplies and starts in the kitchen after putting on gloves. When he hears Locus open the door, he hops down off the counter and goes over to hand Locus some gloves.

 “Not leaving till tomorrow night. Gotta clean absolutely everything. I almost forgot about this step. That would’ve been extremely bad for me.”

 “Okay. Let me put these in our room then I’ll come out and help you.”

 “Good. Thanks.” There is just a little bit of panic in Felix’s voice. You have to be looking for it to hear it.

           This is the only time Felix actually thoroughly cleans anything. Right when he’s about to leave a city. It’s just a routine by now and Locus being there is just throwing everything off.

 “Where do you want me to start?” Locus asks, almost startling Felix.

 “Living room please. Unplug my X-Box and set it by the door too.”

 “On it boss,” Locus takes some supplies and goes to work cleaning in the living room. Felix smiles a bit. At least this will go faster than normal. It usually takes Felix three days to clean an entire apartment himself.

           Felix starts throwing out any food he had left. He’s not going to need it. He has enough money stashed up that he can live comfortably for about a year and a half if he really needed to. Counters, clean. Fridge, clean. Cabinets, clean. He looks around, trying to figure out what else needs to be cleaned in the kitchen. _Floor!_ He gets down and begins to clean the tile floor. Thank god his entire place is hardwood floors. He did carpet once. Key word: once. Kitchen done.

 “Stay out of the kitchen.” Felix tells Locus who is now, also, cleaning the floor. Felix takes tape and tapes up an area they can walk in. Basically just so they can get from the door to their bedroom.

 “Okay. Living room almost done.”

 “Good. Good. I’m going to start on the bedroom. I’ll tape where not to touch.” Locus nods. Felix goes into the bedroom. He blocks off pretty much everything except for the bed and one side of the room. The rest he starts cleaning. He never takes anything with him that he doesn’t think he needs. Most the time he has to buy new furniture. He stops for a moment and goes back into the living room. “Also, set the t.v. next to the door. Taking that too.” Locus grunts in response.

           The bedroom seems to take the longest except for the bathroom. Scrubbing everything is tiring for sure, but Felix wants this done. He wants to leave tonight. Locus walks in just as Felix finished everything but the floor.

 “Please tell me that you got absolutely everything.” Felix looks at him.

 “Yes. Of course. I’ve been here too. I don’t want to leave evidence of myself.” _Oh right. Kinda forgot that._

 “Yes. Okay. Lemme finish the floor then we can go out to eat and enjoy the last night in this city.”

 “Okay.” Locus sits on the bed, not sure if he should be doing anything to help. He just watches Felix calmly clean everything. It doesn’t take Felix long to finish everything on that side of the tape. Locus can visibly see Felix take a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. “You going to be okay?”

 “I’m cutting it close. I haven’t been watching the news lately.” Felix closes his eyes for a moment. _It’ll be okay soon enough._ “I’ll be okay.”

 “Don’t you worry. I’m here to help.” Locus brings Felix in for a hug. Felix doesn’t resist. He’s hungry though, so they better get going.

 “Burgers sound good.” Felix rests his head on Locus’s chest. “Sound good to you?”

 “Yeah. I guess I’m driving then?”

 “Of course. You also get to pick the place. As long as it has burgers, yeah?”

 “Will do,” Locus pulls away slightly. “Feeling even the slightest bit better?” Felix nods and leaves Locus’s arms. He grabs his jacket. _Come on. Let’s fucking go already._ Locus follows behind him. It’s a normal routine by now with the car. Felix messes with the heating while Locus has no say in how warm it is. He just has to suck it up and be really hot while Felix is just fine. Felix is going to miss his heat source in bed.

 “You’re uncharacteristically quiet.” Locus points out.

 “I’ve fucked up my routine. I’m going over everything multiple times to make sure I got it right.” Felix sighs to himself. “I quit my job those days ago because I was supposed to leave right after that, but I got distracted by your amazing ass. Literally.”

 “So it’s my fault?” Locus jokes.

 “No, of course not. I didn’t remember to put a reminder in my phone.” Felix shrugs.

 “I can help; you know?” Locus glances at Felix for a moment. He can see the panic a little better than before. “It’ll be okay.” Felix nods and takes Locus’s hand. They drive in silence the rest of the way to the burger place.

Felix orders his double bacon cheeseburger with a side of fries. Locus orders the same just because he know Felix will try to eat some of his food. It’s one of those rare times Felix is hungry. Locus knows the drill by now. It’s nice, to say the least.

 “I’m taking that,” Felix reaches over and takes Locus’s fries. He just smiles and rolls his eyes, finishing his burger.

 “Why don’t you ever just order double?” Locus finally asks. It’s been how many months and he never thought to ask this?

 “Why when I can just steal yours since you always get more than what you’re actually going to eat?”

 “Because I’m getting it for you or else you’ll still just steal everything.”

 “Okay you got me there.”

            Locus rolls his eyes. They finish eating. Locus throws away the trash. Felix takes his hand and they walk back to his car. Felix thinks of a way he’s going to do this. He, also, tells himself that everything will turn out just fine. The ride home is agonizing. Everything has to be perfect. He can’t fuck this up or else it’s all over for him. He keeps his breathing calm and steady. It’s almost like the first time he took a human life. The adrenaline pumping. The fear of missing one little piece of evidence. It’ll be okay. He’s a pro at this by now.

            When back in the apartment, Felix smirks. _Showtime._ He puts on his normal gloves he uses for killing. Locus understands. They’re more comfortable and less likely to break like the latex gloves.

 “What?” Locus asks when he notices Felix is looking at him.

 “One last fuck in this city?” Felix really doesn’t know if Locus will say yes to him. He’s hoping for a yes. And he gets it.

 “Yes, I’d like that.”

            Locus and Felix head into the bedroom, kissing passionately. _Will he let me?_ Felix pushes Locus on to the bed, falling down with him. He’s glad he’s not hard for once and Locus can’t tell. He’s the one that breaks the kiss first.

 “Do you trust me, Locs?”

 “Yes, of course.”

 “Can I tie you up?” Red flags should be going up for Locus, but they don’t.

 “Yes.” _SUCCESS!_ Felix shouts in his heat. He leans over to the nightstand and pulls out a pair of cuffs. The cuffs tighten around Locus’s wrists, keeping his hands up by the head board. “Felix, they’re really tight.”

 “Trust me, Locs.” Felix grabs some rope from under the bed and ties Locus’s feet to either side of the round nobs at the end of the bed.

 “Felix, what’re you—“ Locus notices the knife that Felix just pulled out.

 “You see, Locs. I really wanted to keep you. I really wanted to not do this, but I kinda have to.”

 “Felix let me go.” Locus demands.

 “No can do. I’ve been going over every scenario possible. Each one ends with me having to trust you with this secret of mind. And to be honest, I don’t trust you at all. I hope you forgive me for this. It’s the only way for me to survive without worrying about if I piss you off and you go to the cops.” Oh how Felix loves this control he has. He straddles Locus’s hips, twirling his knife.

 “Felix, don’t.”

 “You can beg all you want. You’re still going to die. You can try to break free all you want, but I’m a pro at what I do, honey.” Felix digs the knife into one of Locus’s arms. He groans in pain. “You won’t be leaving this apartment. Not until the land lord comes to sell this apartment to someone else. Or until you start smelling. Either or, I have a lot of time on my hands between now and then. Thank you for everything. Truly. I mean it. Sweet dreams, honey.” Felix takes the knife out of Locus’s arm. “Don’t let the dead bite.” He slices Locus’s throat deeper than he normally does. It’s oh so satisfying hearing Locus choke on his own blood.

            Felix gets off the bed and begins to clean the rest of the apartment. He really should have thrown the mattress out. There’s most likely DNA on it. That’s okay. It’s about time he gives the FBI some sort of clue. It doesn’t take him long to do a good thorough job cleaning the bathroom and the rest of the room. He finds himself smiling at the limp body in his bed. Is he going to miss Locus? Oh hell yes, but he can replace him. Everyone is replaceable if you try hard enough.

            He triple checks to make sure he’s got everything he’s taking with him. Clothes, bathroom shit, living room shit, and his knives. This is so exciting. Leaving finally. His final kill for this city in his room. Even with what little evidence he did leave behind, it’ll make it more interesting. He’s tired of living a boring life. He wants the thrill of the chase and that’s what he’s hopefully going to get.

            It’s dark. Most people are home sleeping. He’s out, driving as far away as he wants. No one to talk to. No one that knows his secret. No warmth when he needs it at night. And that’s okay. He’ll find more. Maybe in this next town he’ll be really lucky with that and find someone right away. Maybe, just maybe, everything is going the way he wants it to.


	10. Chapter 10

           Epilogue

 

           Felix loves his new car. It’s just the right size for him. It’s a beautiful blue color. A car a lot of people have. That’s a good thing. A new shitty apartment. It’s actually quite nice. He sits on the floor due to having no couch. He doesn’t know if he’ll actually get another couch. It’s just as good sitting on the floor. The t.v. is on the floor too with his X-box right next to it. He puts in his new phone to leave in approximately six months. All he has left to do is find a coffee shop that is hiring. He’ll do that tomorrow. Today, he wants to try something different. He’s been doing research on this town and the priests are… interesting to say the least.

            Hood pulled up over his face, he sighs and heads inside the empty church. The priest yawns as Felix enters the confession booth. He keeps his hood up.

 “How may I help you,” the priest asks. Felix twirls the knife in his hands.

 “Forgive me Father for I have sinned,” Felix closes his eyes. “I’ve never done this before.”

 “The fact that you’re here is a good start. Do you want to say what you’ve done?” Felix rolls his eyes, knowing very well he might kill this priest.

 “Father?”

 “Yes?”

 “I’ve taken human life. So many times. I couldn’t even tell you an exact number.” He pauses for a moment. He can hear the priest’s heart beat faster. “Excuse me, where are my manners? My name is Felix. Yes, that one you hear on the news.”

 “W-why are you here?” The tremble in the priest’s voice makes Felix smirk.

 “I just moved here, Father.” He stops messing with his knife. “Are you frightened?”

 “N-no.”

 “Your voice tells me otherwise, Father. I thought lying was a sin. I guess you need to be absolved of your sins too. Will you absolve me of mine, so I can go kill more people? I know you can’t refuse.”

 “S-say five hail Mary’s and I absolve you of y-your sins.”

 “Awe. Like I’m actually going to do that. The last person to know my name, died. You’re going to end up with that same fate, Father. I hope you’ve said goodbye to everyone here on Earth.”

 “W-wait!” The priest didn’t even have time to plead for his life. The wood in confession boxes are way too thin. It doesn’t take too many stabs through it in the abdomen for the priest to go silent.

 “I should go to church more often,” Felix walks out, knife hidden. He won’t be found till morning. His hood covered his entire face. He left no evidence. _God I’m good at what I do,_ Felix heads back home for the night to rest up and find a job tomorrow.

 

            He visits three different coffee shops before he finds on that says they’re hiring. He walks in and goes straight to the counter. The guy behind the counter is cute. Blond, spikey ish hair.

 “Hi, um. I’d like to apply for the opening here.” Felix smiles his friendliest smile.

 “Well,” his voice is wonderful. Felix could listen to it for hours. “You’re in luck that I’m the one doing the hiring.”

 “Well, I’ve got tons of experience working with coffee machines and customers. If you’d like, I can show you with the next one?”

 “Okay, I can do that.” The guy shows him how to get back behind the counter. He would’ve just jumped over, but he’s trying to get hired, so he can’t do that. Once over, someone new comes in. He takes the order and makes the order flawlessly. “You’re hired. When can you start?”

 “Tomorrow.”

 “Alright. I’ll get you hours in a moment.”

 “Thank you. Oh and my name’s Isaac Gates,” Felix smiles. Everything’s going smoothly. _Let the cycle begin again._

 “Nice to meet you, Isaac. Name’s David Washington. Most just call me Wash.”


End file.
